Oleg's in the House!
by hyndara71
Summary: Erklärt sich eigentlich von selbst. Episoden-TAG zu 1.08 Game Oger. Nick-Whump


**Disclaimer:**_ Grimm_ gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix, nur Idee.

**A/N:** Ich muß gestehen, ich trage mich mit diesem OS seit ich_ 1.08 Game Oger_ das erste Mal gesehen habe. Ehrlich, wie kann man es nicht beschreiben, wie Nick so formschön durch sein Haus geworfen wird ;)?

* * *

„Verdammte Waschbären!" Nick wollte sich abwenden, als er erneut ein Geräusch hörte. Es klang, als versuchten besagte Waschbären auf sehr menschliche Art und Weise ins Haus einzubrechen. Oder waren es vielleicht doch nur die Äste eines der Bäume im Garten, die gegen die Fenster kratzten?

Nick trat langsam näher an das große Fenster im Eßzimmer, versuchte zwischen den dichten Gardinen hindurchzusehen, als …

was auch immer da durchs Fenster brach war schlicht gigantisch. Nick rutschte allein von der Wucht des ersten Angriffs weg und landete schmerzhaft auf seinem Allerwertesten. Nur um in der nächsten Sekunde am Kragen hochgerissen und gegen die nächste Wand geworfen zu werden. Er konnte einen Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken, aber allmählich ging ihm auf, was da gerade mit ihm geschah. Er nestelte an seinem Halfter, bekam die Waffe auch tatsächlich frei, als sein Angreifer auch schon sein Handgelenk packte und schüttelte, bis die Pistole im hohen Bogen durchs Wohnzimmer flog. Nick sah ihr entsetzt hinterher, ehe er von einem Schlag ins Gesicht getroffen wurde und noch einmal mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand knallte.

Ihm war nur allzu klar, ohne Waffe würde er keine Chance gegen Oleg haben. Und genau der war es, dessen Gesicht er jetzt das erste Mal wirklich bewußt wahrnahm, einen Atemzug, ehe er seiner Waffe folgte und hart auf den Boden krachte, dabei den kleinen Glastisch zerschmetterte.

Nur weg! Weg! So schnell wie möglich weg hier!

Nick versuchte von seinem Angreifer wegzukriechen, der sich bereits wieder drohend über ihm aufzubauen begann.

„Wo ist er?" brüllte Oleg ihn an. Und dann …

Nicks Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als er plötzlich seinen Verdacht bestätigt sah. Oleg Stark war ein Wesen! Und er wagte gar nicht sich vorzustellen, welches …

„WO IST ER!" brüllte das Wesen über ihm.

Nick wußte, er durfte nichts verraten. Hank wäre tot, wenn Oleg wüßte, wo er sich befand. Und, ehrlich gesagt, vermutlich würde es mehr als nur Hank treffen. Oleg Stark war verrückt genug, sich mit dem ganzen Revier anzulegen – und zu gewinnen!

Der riesige Mann mit dem fremdartig-gemorphten Gesicht packte ihn erneut, riß ihn auf die Beine und warf ihn, als sei er eine Stoffpuppe über den großen Eßtisch bis zum gegenüberliegenden Fenster. Er hatte soviel Schwung drauf, daß er hart gegen die Außenwand des Hauses prallte. Doch er erhielt keine Atempause, war das Wesen doch sofort wieder über ihm, packte seinen Arm und zerrte ihn daran auf die Beine.

Nick traten beinahe Tränen in die Augen. Mit einem deutlich hörbaren Plopp sprang sein Arm aus dem Gelenk, als Oleg ihn herumschleuderte. Die Faust des Wesens landete erneut in seinem Gesicht und warf ihn nach hinten, knockte ihn fast aus.

Er mußte irgendwie aus dieser Situation heraus, ging Nick auf, als er, zurückgeschleudert, sich irgendwie am Thresen festkrallen konnte. Ohne zu überlegen griff er nach dem Messer, das Juliette hatte liegenlassen.

Er brauchte einen gewissen Vorsprung vor Oleg, wollte er sich in Sicherheit bringen. Und in Sicherheit bringen mußte er sich. Hatte das Wesen in dem Mann sich zu erkennen gegeben, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Oleg wissen würde, WER Nick wirklich war. Fürchtete er jetzt noch um seine körperliche Gesundheit, dann würde er um sein Leben fürchten müssen, das war ihm klar.

Sein Angriff war unüberlegt und panisch – und leider allzu leicht abzuwehren für den Mann, der da in die Küche kam. Als sei er ein kleines Kind packte der Riese Nicks Handgelenke und drückte einfach zu.

Der Grimm ächzte vor Schmerz, als ihm das Messer aus der Hand gedrückt wurde. Oleg riß seine Arme auseinander und zog ihn hoch.

Und in diesem Moment begriff das Wesen in dem Mann, wer Nick war. Und Nick seinerseits, daß er nur noch mit viel, mit sehr viel Glück würde lebendig aus seinem eigenen Haus kommen.

Ironie des Schicksals, es war nicht einmal sein Haus, pflanzte sich ein kleiner sadistischer Gedanke in sein Hirn.

Olegs Gesicht morphte zurück. Er starrte auf den wesentlich kleineren Nick nieder.

„Grimm!"

Nick hätte fluchen können, doch dazu blieb ihm keine Zeit. Oleg stieß ihn zurück. Nick war sich sicher, daß er es nur der Überraschung seines Angreifers zu verdanken hatte, nur gegen den hinteren Küchenschrank geschleudert zu werden und nicht wieder an der nächsten Wand zu landen.

Laut Juliettes Hausordnung mußte hier doch irgendwo der schwere Mehltopf stehen. Mit dem hatte Nick vielleicht, ein sehr großes Vielleicht, eine winzige Möglichkeit, zumindest eine Sekunde Zeit zu schinden. Blind griff er zu, bekam etwas in die Hand – und fühlte sich eine Sekunde später von sich selbst verraten. Nicht der Mehltopf aus Steingut, sondern der Mixeraufsatz befand sich in seiner Hand.

Egal, Zeit erkaufen, Leben retten.

Nick holte aus in der Hoffnung, auf diese Weise zumindest ansatzweise einen Effekt zu erhaschen, und knallte die Kanne hart gegen Olegs Schädel.

Zur Antwort landete er im nächsten Moment selbst mit dem Schädel … dieses Mal am Türrahmen … und sah einen Moment lang wirklich Sterne vor seinen Augen, dann war Oleg schon wieder heran, riß Nick erneut hoch.

Wieder wurde er zurückgestoßen, fühlte sich wenig willkommen, erneut im Wohnzimmer zu landen, dann wurde er erneut am Kragen gepackt.

Der Schlag in den Magen hinterließ den Eindruck in Nick, selbiger sei schlicht aus ihm herausgeflutscht und hinge jetzt an der nächsten Wand. Dazu hörte er deutlich das Geräusch von berstenden Knochen. Sein Körper wollte einfach vornüberkippen und zusammenklappen wie ein Taschenmesser, doch er befand sich noch immer fest in Olegs Griff, und der schmetterte ihm noch einmal die Faust ins Gesicht, daß Nick im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf den Wohnzimmertisch flog und dieser unter der Wucht und dem Gewicht des jungen Mannes schlicht zusammenbrach.

Nick wälzte sich in Glasscherben und Schmerz, es gelang ihm nur mit Mühe Atem zu holen.

So fühlte es sich also an, wenn man zu Tode geprügelt wurde. Welche Perversität würde Oleg wohl mit seinem sterbenden Körper anstellen? Nick wagte nicht, es sich vorzustellen. Er hoffte nur, es würde schnell gehen.

Und dann …

„Nick?"

Juliette!

Irgendwoher kratzte Nick noch etwas Kraft zusammen und hob schwach die Hand. „Lauf! Lauf weg!" ächzte er, als er sie bei der Haustür stehen sah.

Oleg, der auf dem Weg gewesen war, Nick wieder hochzureißen, sah zu ihr hinüber.

Nick hoffte, sie würde das Haus wieder verlassen und so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden. Sollte Oleg sich mit ihm amüsieren, hauptsache Juliette würde nichts geschehen ...

Doch sie hatte anderes im Sinn. Statt das Haus wieder zu verlassen rannte sie hinüber in die Küche.

Oleg knurrte etwas unverständliches und stapfte ihr nach, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, daß Nick kein Problem für ihn sein würde.

Nein!

Mühsam, nur fähig einen Arm zu benutzen, kroch Nick über den Boden. Zwischen all den Scherben und Splittern des zerstörten Mobiliars hatte er tatsächlich seine Waffe gesichtet. Er hörte Oleg brüllen, gerade als er die Pistole aufgehoben hatte. Nick lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und zielte kurz.

Er mußte Juliette schützen! Er mußte! Sie war seine Liebe, sein Leben! Er würde auf keinen Fall dabei zusehen, wie Oleg sie auch noch zu Tode prügelte.

Er schoß, der Rückstoß der Waffe ließ ihn die Wand einige Zentimeter herunterrutschen.

Oleg wußte offensichtlich nicht, wohin er sich wenden sollte. Plötzlich hatte sich das Blatt für das Wesen gewendet und er wollte aus dem Haus heraus. Nur dummerweise wandte er sich in die falsche Richtung.

Nick schoß noch einmal, rutschte noch ein Stück auf den Boden, während Oleg panisch durch die Hintertür brach und durch den Garten verschwand.

Nick atmete heftig. Die Schmerzen wollten ihn übermannen, er hatte wirklich darum zu kämpfen, bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben. Gleichzeitig fühlte er eine Angst, die er noch nie vorher gespürt hatte.

Da sah er Juliette aus der Küche hasten. Sie ließ sich bei ihm auf die Knie sinken und beugte sich über ihn. „Nick?" fragte sie.

„Wir müssen Hank warnen", keuchte er zwischen den Schmerzen hindurch. „Bitte, ruf Hank an." Er

sah zu ihr hoch, dann … verlor er das Bewußtsein.


End file.
